The switch
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Kiara and Janja switch Tifu, Zuri, Cheezi, and Chungu to see what it was like to have them as their crew. Note, this was a collaboration between me and ClifforxLionKing.


One day at the Prideland, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are at the Giselle to hunt.

Kiara said, "Okay, girls. Ready?"

Zuri said, "Yeah, ready to get my paws dirty by some queen I know."

Kiara said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Oh nothing."

Tifu said, "So what are we going to hunt Kiara?"

Kiara said, "Actually, we are going to hunt my brother."

Tifu said, "Why?"

Kiara said, "Well, I use to pounce on him before, so now it your turn."

Tifu said, "Cool!"

Kiara said, "Now, follow me."

So they quietly follow Kiara to see Kion. Soon, they found him.

Tifu said, "There he is."

Kiara said, "Shh, Tifu quiet."

Tifu said, "What are we doing with him?"

Kiara said, "We are going to pounce on him."

Zuri said, "Do we have to?"

Kiara said, "If you wanna be a better tracker you gotta learn to keep your cool."

Zuri said, "Right..."

Kiara said, "Alright, get ready."

So the three lay low toward the ground and slowly heading toward Kion. Zuri was feeling a little bored. She said, "This is boring. Can we do it faster?"

Kiara said, "Relax Zuri. No rushing."

Zuri said, "Grr."

Zuri went on ahead and tried jumping on to Kion, but missed. Kion then turned around and said, "Hey Zuri, what are you doing?"

Zuri said, "Um...I...Uh..."

Kion said, "Practicing your pouncing I see."

Zuri said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Well good luck. Bye."

So Kion left.

Kiara said, "ZURI!"

Zuri said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Didn't I told you to stay quiet?"

Zuri said, "Oh..."

Kiara said, "Grr, I ask you to do one thing and you act like a big baby and screw it up."

Zuri said, "But...but..."

Kiara said, "No but. Just remember to stay quiet next time."

Zuri said, "Okay..."

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara, can we take a break?"

Kiara said, "No. Tracking is a serious job, it not something to make things fun."

Tifu said, "Oh..."

So the three continued to hunt. Meanwhile at the Outland, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are ready to attack the Prideland.

Janja said, "Come on, boys! You ready?"

Cheezi said, "Yeah, uh what are we doing again?"

Janja said, "We are gonna attack the Prideland without Kion seeing us."

Chungu said, "How?"

Janja said, "You furbrains. We are going to attack the Prideland underground."

Cheezi said, "Uh...what?"

Janja said, "We are going to dig underground and go across the Prideland and make our way to Pride Rock."

Chungu said, "Cool!"

Janja said, "Now let do it."

So the three started digging underground and started making their way to Pride Rock.

Chungu said, "Uh Janja, are you sure you know where Pride Rock is?"

Janja said, "Of course I do. I can even smell it."

Chungu said, "You can?"

Janja said, "Yes furbrains. Now hurry up."

As they were walking, Cheezi started go to get a little shaky. He said, "Uh Janja."

Janja said, "What?"

Cheezi said, "I need to go."

Janja said, "Go where? We're on our way to Pride Rock."

Cheezi said, "Not that, I mean I need to go now."

Janja said, "Oh, come on..."

Cheezi couldn't hold it much longer. Soon, he made a big gas which causes the three to dig back up to the tunnel.

Janja said, "Man, that was really stinky out there."

Kion said, "Hello Janja."

Janja said, "Hi, there."

Kion said, "What are you doing in the Prideland?"

Janja said, "Uh nothing. Can you use the roar and send us back?"

Kion said, "Gladly."

So Kion use the Roar of the Elder and send Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu back into the Outland. As they got back, Janja said, "Grr, I can't believe we failed and it was all your faults."

Chungu said, "What?"

Janja said, "Your dumb gas ruined my plan."

Chungu said, "Don't blame me. It was Cheezi."

Janja said, "I don't care who it was. Just don't ruin my plan again."

Cheezi said, "We won't."

Janja said, "Now that if you excuse me, I'm gonna go take a walk. You two can relax for now."

Cheezi said, "Thanks!"

So Janja went walking alone. Meanwhile, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are still hunting.

Zuri said, "Kiara, can we take a break?"

Kiara said, "No Zuri, we need to hunt so we can be ready to capture creatures in the Prideland as we get old."

Zuri said, "Why?"

Kiara said, "Because I said so."

Tifu said, "Hey Kiara look, I see a meadow of flowers."

Kiara said, "So."

Tifu said, "So, let go play in the meadow."

Kiara said, "We are not playing in the meadow."

Tifu said, "Aw...Why not?"

Kiara said, "Because that for babies and we need to keep on tracking."

Tifu said, "Aw come on, please."

Kiara sighed and said, "Fine. Take a break for now. I'm gonna go take a walk."

Zuri said, "Thanks!"

So Kiara went for a walk. As she started walking, she saw Janja sitting on a rock.

Kiara said, "Janja. Is that you?"

Janja said, "Huh? Oh it just you princess."

Kiara said, "What are you doing here?"

Janja said, "I'm just wondering about my furbrains."

Kiara said, "You mean Cheezi and Chungu."

Janja said, "Yeah, those two couldn't do anything right. Everytime I told them to do one thing and they both mess it up."

Kiara said, "Hmm...I can relate..."

Janja said, "What you mean?"

Kiara said, "My friends Tifu and Zuri doesn't always listen to me. They think they want to do what they want instead of hunting with me."

Janja said, "Ah, I see..."

Kiara said, "You know, this gives me an idea. Why don't we switch our friends or furbrains and see if we can handle one of them."

Janja said, "Hmm, good idea."

Kiara said, "Thanks!"

So the two went to bring Cheezi, Chungu, Tifu, and Zuri. They all gathered at the border.

Cheezi said, "Okay, so what are we all doing again?"

Janja said, "We are going to switch crew to Kiara and I can teach them about how to either be a hyenas or a lion."

Tifu said, "I don't know if this is the good idea Kiara."

Zuri said, "Yeah, you saw what happened last time I team up with Janja."

Kiara said, "I know, but this is different."

Chungu said, "Oh come on Janja. I don't wanna have a girl as the boss."

Cheezi said, "Yeah, she'll probably make us do makeover."

Janja said, "Relax boys. Soon you'll be tough enough to beat Kion after you take lesson from Kiara."

Chungu said, "Really?"

Janja said, "Yep."

Kiara said, "Alright, let switch."

So Tifu, Zuri, Cheezi, and Chungu switch places then Kiara and Janja took their temporarily friends to teach them. Meanwhile at the Outland, Janja is now ready to teach Tifu and Zuri.

Janja said, "Okay, girls. Ready?"

Zuri said, "I guess so."

Tifu said, "So who are we gonna fight first?"

Janja said, "Well, before I can get you to attack Kion. First I need you to attack a couple animal. The first animal you'll attack is Mzingo."

Zuri said, "Why? Don't you work together?"

Janja said, "Yeah, but that don't mean nothing right now."

Tifu said, "Okay. Come on Zuri."

So Tifu and Zuri went to find Mzingo. Soon, they found him.

Zuri said, "There he is."

Tifu said, "Great. Let attack him."

Zuri said, "Hold on Tifu. I got a great trick."

So Zuri slowly went toward Mzingo without him seeing her. Then she open her mouth wide and place Mzingo's head in there. When Mzingo eyes open, he screamed and quickly flew to the tree.

Zuri said, "Ha ha ha!"

Mzingo said, "Grr, what is the meaning of this?"

Zuri said, "We're practicing."

Mzingo said, "Why don't you use Zazu instead of me?"

Zuri said, "Because you're closer."

Mzingo said, "Grr. You think just pouncing is gonna get you to impress Janja. I bet I can think of a better way to be like him."

Tifu said, "Maybe having Mzingo get a bigger brain my help."

Mzingo said, "No. You must kill an animal."

Tifu said, "Like?"

Mzingo said, "Let start with Bunga. You think you can handle him."

Tifu said, "Sure, but we'll just harass him."

Mzingo said, "Oh surely you love the smell that Bunga makes all the time."

Zuri said, "Of course not. Hmm, well he's not scare of anything."

Mzingo said, "Then why not scare him to death?"

Zuri said, "Wouldn't work."

Mzingo said, "Oh it will. You just need to have him find someone he loves to scare him."

Tifu said, "Well he likes the Lion Guard, Simba, Timon and Pumbaa."

Zuri said, "Wait, I got an idea."

Tifu said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Follow me."

So Zuri took Tifu to see Timon and Pumbaa.

Tifu said, "Hey Timon, Pumbaa."

Timon said, "Ah, if it isn't Tifu and Zuri."

Pumbaa said, "What can we do for you?"

Zuri said, "We need you to do a little favor for us."

Timon said, "Which is?"

Zuri said, "We need you to pour ketchup all over yourself."

Timon said, "Why?"

Zuri said, "We wanna scare Bunga to death."

Pumbaa said, "Well, I guess we could."

Tifu said, "Great."

So Timon and Pumbaa went to get the ketchup and pour it all over themselves.

Zuri said, "Okay, now lay down and try not to breathe until we get Bunga."

Pumbaa said, "Will do."

So Tifu and Zuri went to find Bunga. Soon, they found him.

Tifu said, "Hey, there."

Bunga said, "Hey Tifu, Zuri. What up?"

Zuri said, "Uh Bunga, something bad happened."

Bunga said, "What?"

Tifu said, "Uh, Timon and Pumbaa are well. They got shot."

Bunga said, "What?"

Bunga quickly ran to Timon and Pumbaa and saw them lying on the ground bleeding.

Bunga said, "Guys!"

Bunga tried to take them up, but they don't seem to move. Bunga tears started going up, until he heard gas. He said, "Eww, Zuri."

Zuri said, "What?"

Bunga said, "You stink."

Zuri said, "That wasn't me."

At that moment, Bunga heard a burp.

Bunga said, "Tifu, quit burping."

Tifu said, "I didn't burp."

Bunga said, "Then what's going on?"

Then, Bunga heard laughter. As he looked, he saw Timon and Pumbaa eyes open.

Pumbaa said, "Hey, pal!"

Bunga said, "UnBungalievable."

Timon said, "Hahahaha! We sure fooled you."

Bunga said, "Fool?"

Pumbaa said, "Yeah. We weren't really dead. This was just ketchup instead of blood."

Bunga said, "Wow..."

Timon said, "Were you surprised?"

Bunga said, "Actually, I was almost scared to death."

Pumbaa said, "Well you can thank Tifu and Zuri for that."

Bunga said, "Wow. Thanks girls."

Tifu said, "You're welcome Bunga."

Zuri said, "Well it looked like our work is done. Come on, let head back to Janja.

So they waved goodbye to Tifu and Zuri and went back to the Outland. Meanwhile, Kiara is getting ready to teach Cheezi and Chungu how to hunt.

Kiara said, "You guys ready?"

Cheezi said, "Uh, Kiara. Why hunt? Can't we just catch the animals instead?"

Kiara said, "No. You don't just catch animals out of nowhere like that. You have to hunt for them carefully."

Chungu said, "How?"

Kiara said, "Easy. First lay low on the ground."

Cheezi said, "Okay."

So the two lay low on the ground.

Kiara said, "Now, you see Kion over there."

Chungu said, "Yep."

Kiara said, "I want you two to pounce on him, but do it properly."

Cheezi said, "Okay."

So Cheezi and Chungu quietly walk toward Kion and pounce on him.

Kion said, "What are you two doing?"

Cheezi said, "We're practicing hunting with Kiara."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Indeed."

Kion said, "Kiara, why are you teaching the hyenas how to hunt?"

Kiara said, "Me and Janja switch our friends so we can see how easy or hard to handle one another."

Kion said, "Hmm...Don't harass me or my group again, okay?"

Chungu said, "You won't even know we're here."

Kion said, "Good. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get back to patrolling."

So Kion left.

Kiara said, "Alright you two, ready to continue our lesson."

Cheezi said, "Sure!"

So they continued their lesson. Meanwhile, Zuri and Tifu got back to Janja.

Janja said, "Well, how'd it go?"

Zuri said, "It was good,"

Janja said, "Good. Now, for your next task. You must eat like a hyenas."

Tifu said, "How?"

Janja said, "Well, basically how you lions eat are properly, but hyenas eat roughly."

Janja went to get a couple bones for Tifu and Zuri.

Janja said, "Here. Have 'em."

Zuri said, "Eww, I am not eating that."

Janja said, "Zuri, part of a hyenas had to eat this. Yes it stink, but it must be done."

Zuri said, "Okay, okay."

So Tifu and Zuri at the bones. Soon, they were done.

Janja said, "How was it?"

Zuri said, "Well, it still dirty, but it taste great."

Tifu said, "Yeah."

Janja said, "Okay, ready to move on to your next task."

"What is it?"

Janja said, "You are going to destroy the king."

Tifu said, "What? We'll never be forgiven for that!"

Janja said, "But it the only way."

Zuri said, "Okay Janja. I accept your task."

Tifu said, "Zuri!"

Zuri said, "Think of it Tifu. I can finally go back to what I became."

Tifu said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Yep. Heheheheheheheheheheheee!"

Tifu said, "Oh no, not again."

Janja said, "Alright. The way you two are gonna do it is by poisoning Simba with this poison ear."

Tifu said, "What?"

Janja said, "Yep. So when he's asleep, pour a drop or two in his ear and he'll slowly die. No one else will suspect it was both of you."

Zuri said, "Got it, but it daylight."

Janja said, "Don't worry. Tifu, I want you to go to Pride Rock and sing Simba a lullaby."

Tifu said, "How?"

Janja said, "Here's a lyric that I want you to sing, now go."

So Tifu and Zuri went to Pride Rock.

Zuri said, "Okay Tifu, you ready."

Tifu said, "I...guess."

Zuri said, "Oh come on Tifu. Give yourself some credit. Now, quickly sing Simba a lullaby."

So Tifu went to see Simba.

Tifu said, "Hi Simba."

Simba said, "Ah, hi there Tifu. What can I do for you?"

Tifu said, "Mind if I sing you a lullaby."

Simba said, "Sure."

So Tifu started singing Simba a lullaby. After a while, Simba was fast asleep.

Tifu said, "I did it."

Zuri said, "Good job Tifu. Now, it time for the poison."

Tifu said, "You sure about this?"

Zuri said, "Yes."

So Zuri pour the poison down Simba's ear. Soon, Simba started shaking himself. He's moving his paws all over the place. Soon, he took the last gasp and his eyes were close slowly. Then Zuri listen to Simba's heart and notice that he had died.

Zuri said, "Yes. We killed him."

Tifu said, "Oh."

Zuri said, "Come on, let get out of here before anybody sees us."

So Tifu and Zuri left back to the Outland. Meanwhile, Kiara is about to give Cheezi and Chungu another lesson.

Kiara said, "You ready?"

Chungu said, "Yes."

Kiara said, "Alright, the next thing you gotta do is take a bath."

Cheezi said, "What's that?"

Kiara said, "We go to the watering hole and clean up all those dirt on you."

Chungu said, "Uh...Okay."

As they went to the watering hole, Kion came and said, "Kiara, come quick. It a disaster."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "Dad is dead."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion said, "Come on."

Kion and Kiara rushed to Simba and saw him lying on the floor dead. Nala was there crying.

Nala said, "K-kids..."

Kiara said, "Mom, what happened?"

Nala said, "Oh children. I don't know who or how it happened, but Simba is dead."

Suddenly, they heard breathing.

Kion said, "Wait a sec. Is that him?"

Kiara said, "I...I think it is!"

The body started to move. Then Kion notice some green stuff coming out of Simba ears.

Kion said, "Okay, I think I know what's going on."

Kiara said, "You do."

Kion said, "Yes, someone tried to kill him."

Kiara said, "Well Cheezi and Chungu were with me all day and were not even close to dad."

Kion said, "Wait, they were with you? Okay, I know who this is..."

Nala said, "Well whoever it was is gonna pay."

Simba opened his eyes and said, "Nala."

Nala said, "Oh, you're safe!"

Simba said, "Find out who tried to kill me and banish them."

Nala said, "Simba, how did this happened?"

Simba said, "I don't know, but the last lion I saw was Tifu."

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion said, "So it must of been Tifu."

Kiara said, "But she couldn't done it alone. She and Zuri must've did it together."

Nala said, "Did anyone tell them to?"

Kiara said, "Janja. I should've known."

Kion said, "Come on, let go find them."

So the two went to find Janja, Tifu, and Zuri. Meanwhile, Tifu and Zuri just got back to the Outland.

Zuri said, "We did it."

Janja said, "Awesome!"

Tifu said, "I sort of feel bad for it though."

Janja said, "Who cares. Now we will take what ours and steal the Prideland and send the lions to the Outland."

Kion said, "Not today Janja."

Janja said, "What?"

Kiara said, "We know what you've been up to."

Janja said, "Well, it too bad cause your precious king is dead, thank to Tifu and Zuri."

Kion said, "Not anymore. You two must've not done it right."

Zuri said, "Oh, just cause we're girls we can't do anything right."

Kion said, "I didn't say that. It just that the poison ear you place on my dad didn't go all the way. It spill out of his ears so now he's alive."

Kiara said, "But he is still weak though."

Zuri said, "Well what are you gonna do about it?"

Kiara said, "Well first we gotta take you two in."

Kion said, "And dad might probably banish you two to the Outland."

Tifu said, "We ain't scare of that."

Kion said, "Alright, Janja, you Cheezi and Chungu leave. Tifu and Zuri, come with us to Pride Rock."

So the hyenas went back to the Outland and Kion and Kiara took Tifu and Zuri to Pride Rock. As they got there, Simba and Nala were waiting for them.

Kion said, "Alright dad, we got them."

Simba said, "Tifu, Zuri. You have some explaining to do."

Zuri said, "Let me point this out that it was Tifu fault."

Tifu said, "What? We were both made to do it!"

Zuri said, "But I didn't sing Simba a lullaby."

Tifu said, "That cause you told me too. Plus it was also Kiara fault."

Kiara said, "How?"

Tifu said, "By telling your boyfriend Janja to switch us with Cheezi and Chungu."

Kiara said, He's not my boyfriend!"

Tifu said, "Oh sure he isn't."

Simba said, "Alright, that enough. Tifu and Zuri, you are now banish, but since I'm alive, you'll just be banish from Pride Rock."

Zuri said, "So where do we go?"

Simba said, "You will still live in the Prideland. Like you can stay at the Hakuna Matata Fall, but not on Pride Rock."

Tifu said, "Not even when it get cold."

Simba said, "Exactly."

Zuri said, "Oh..."

Nala said, "Now Simba. They're just cubs."

Simba sighed and said, "Okay. Here's a deal. You'll be banish for one month. If you behave enough to accept your banishment, I'll welcome you back here a little early."

Tifu said, "Thanks!"

So soon, everything was back to normal.

The End.


End file.
